1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of computer networking devices. More particularly, certain embodiments relate to a backplane device to connect a plurality of switching devices for combined non-blocking switching.
2. Background Art
Various stackable switch devices are capable of implementing their own internal non-blocking switching. Data packets received by such a stackable switch device may be switched through the stackable switch device—without any dropping of the data packet being caused by an insufficiency of the stackable switch device's data packet output capacity. Such a stackable switch device can be integrated to operate in combination with one or more other stackable switch devices, wherein a configuration of the multiple stackable switch devices allows the non-blocking capability of the one stackable switch device to be incorporated into an overall non-blocking characteristic which is demonstrated for the multiple stackable switch devices as a whole. Traditionally, different sets of individual connection cables have been used to connect different pairs of switch devices in a stack to one another. Depending on the size and configuration of the switch stack, the number of individual connecting cables can hinder the implementation, maintenance and/or reconfiguration of such stacks of switch devices.